Pine Twins Vs Supernatural
by Continual123
Summary: It's been 10 years ever since our summer at Gravity Falls. The monsters outside are more vicious and blood thirsty. When our Great Uncles left and fought with it, they vanished and the responsibilities were left to Mabel and I to hunt the things living in the dark.
1. The New Hunters

I was running. The stupid damn thing was after me, but I was ready. Stake at hand I led him closer and closer away from safety. Going deeper into the woods I hid. There stories that vampires have great sense of smell, but he has my scent so tricking him will be easy. I began to hide my scent with the premade mixture. It stood for a second lost looking back and forth. I jumped quickly and plunged the stake at his heart. "You idiot. Stake at heart is bull crap." "Yeah, but I was counting on it." He looked confused for a second then showed a grimace of pain on his face. An arrow plunged at his back soaked with dead man's blood. He fell on his knees shaking sligtly moaning in pain. I grabbed his neck and looked straight at him. "Now tell me, when did vamps started working with demons." "What the hell are you talking?" "Abducting hunters and sent to a demon dispatcher." He was quiet. I grabbed my dagger covered in blood. "Fine if that's how you want to do it." I grabbed his hand and cut a part of his finger. He screamed in agony. "Go to hell." I went for the next one and he screamed louder.  
"Let me ask again."  
"No I can't"  
"Too bad"  
Then sliced part of his chest.  
"They'll kill me."  
"Not unless we do it first."  
I began cutting his left side of the body.  
"Demons! They asked for it. It was business."  
"Business? By who!"  
"No one knows. I swear. Only dispatchers."  
"Last question. Were you the one who kidnap my twin sister."  
"No."  
"Then it's done."

The head was beheaded and my partner sprayed with blood.  
"Disgusting business. We should leave in case someone heard him scream."  
"Another bust. How many more nests do we have to slaughter."  
"I never said this was good business."  
"When I was a kid the monsters weren't all that terrible."  
"Oh come on. That roadkill county has that weirdness bubble domesticating the monsters there."  
"I know. I missed the place you know."  
"I know, but ever since you realized the savage the monster gets. You couldn't just do nothing. Even your great Uncles are fighting them off as we speak."  
"Do you think we will ever find her?"  
"Your sister will be fine Dipper. We should continue looking for the vampire who actually kidnapped her."  
"What if she's turned?"  
"She's strong to resist and besides, what would a demon want with newbie vampires."  
"Let's just go Gabe. It's late."  
He led me to the car and began to drive off. We were quiet during the drive exhausted after the hunt.  
"Hello boys."  
I looked in the car mirror and there a man in his late thirty's sat with a suit and tie.  
"Don't bother moving. I took the precaution knowing your reputation as hunters."  
I couldn't budge nor turn my head. And I guess neither could Gabe, but he still was driving.  
"Take a left; there's supposedly a popular bar among the humans there which I believe is called the Dancing Barrel."  
We arrived and was forcefully walked to the bar. We took our seats.  
"Since we're well acquainted, we should start off with a name. I'm Davidson or which this body was named, and you two must be Gabe and Dipper."  
"Who sent you?"  
"Please, in hell word gets round fast and you two are popular topics since the Winchesters. Plus you seem quite a handful brutally slaughtering the exporters, which was impressively done. My boss doesn't thinks so, and I'm just here to tell you to stop and just go hunt some wendigo. If you're smart, you'll listen, but if not, well too bad you're great kids really."  
He got up to leave.  
"Then what about Mabel?"  
He stopped.  
"She's how you say special. What I do promise is that we're done kidnapping hunters. The operation is over."  
"What about the ones that are still in hostage?"  
"Well some of them are being released one at a time. Until then have fun kids."  
He quickly vanished and I had control of my limbs again.  
"What do you plan to do? Demon's simply don't give free tips. He must be lying."  
"No, it's pointless for him to lie, but I won't stop looking for Mabel. So are you with me or do you bail?"  
"You know the drill, I'll be with you till I bite the dust."


	2. The Bloody Nest

Just like the demon promised, no more hunters went missing. No signs what so ever. I mean it was intense, hunter's missing and the news spread like wildfire and suddenly nothings happening as if it was just a dream. Some were found, but had no memory. I was stumped. I stared at all the newspaper clippings and police records of missing people looking for clues, but to no avail.  
"Look at you; you're a mess! You've been awake for three days."  
"Three days, nine hours, and thirty-seven seconds and counting."  
"Take sum shut eye; it'll do you some good."  
"And what? Wait till she is experimented or harmed or whatever the hell demon's want? I just cannot stay still."  
"Maybe you don't"  
I turned back. He was sitting in a chair holding a newspaper. He showed one of the articles of blood bank trucks being hijacked and the driver dead, throat ripped out.  
"We should check it out."  
"After you sleep."  
"Come on; I'll just caffeinate and'll be fine."  
I got up, but fell from exhaustion. He gave me a cynical smile and carried me to bed.  
"Rest up; I'll wake you tomorrow."  
Day after we went into blood bank checking on license plate that went missing. Oddly enough all three were found going by the abandoned warehouse. We began driving by, but something was bugging me.  
"Gabe, something looks wrong."  
"You're telling me; this is way too easy. Gear up in case something's wrong."  
I borught out the machete and shotguns all loaded with dead man's blood. Even in daylight the house was depressing. We broke in and passed through each storage unit. The bloods were neatly lined up in one room and another lay corpses. The last room at the end was closed. We were grabbing our guns and barged in. Heads laying everywhere.

"See as promised."  
The Davidson demon stood among the blood."  
"You led us here didn't you."  
"Some sort of it. I'm giving you warnings here. Don't go any deeper than this."  
"Why should we listen to filth like you?"  
"I'm trying to be nice. My boss rather wants your head on a platter. Still, I think you can do more for us."  
"We are not cooperating with you. You're still monsters, you will be hunted whether by us or someone else."  
"Cute, you think you can kill me."  
We both went flying against the wall. An immense force pushing me back. His eyes turned white.  
"Well boys lets turn up the crank a bit."  
I couldn't breathe. All air stopped and pain arrected. Gabe didn't look any better as he fell unconscious. He released us both and wiped off his suit.  
"That is just a small taste of what the main course is. If you do go in, you'd wish I kill you now."  
"Go to hell."  
"Goodbye boys."  
He vanished and I ran to Gabe. He still didn't wake up. I stopped. I heard something. I grabbed my gun turned back and took a shot. A vampire covered in blood fell by the gun wound on her leg. I grabbed her hair and put the machete next to it.  
"What are you waiting for? Kill me!"  
"I have something better."  
I knocked her out, and tied her up in a chair.  
"What happened?"  
"I caught our informant. Now what's your name?"  
She spit right into my face. I wiped off and tried so hard not to punch her.  
"Fine, just tell me what do demons want with hunters?"  
"Like hell I'll tell you."  
"Fine I'll kill."  
"I don't care. Kill me already."  
"As you wish"  
"Dipper don't!"

He grabbed my arm as she hissed at me with her fangs out.  
"Look at her. She hasn't fed."  
"What the hell you talking about?"  
"Your skin is pale. You look like you haven't slept in weak, and your arm."  
He held her arm as it slightly shook.  
"Is trembling."  
She was quiet.  
"You're torturing yourself. You want to die don't you."  
She looked away.  
"Who turned you?"  
"I'd rather die."  
"Dipper check for records. We haven't seen any news of vampire anywhere near here. Judging by the amount of dead vamps, you guys were professional of hiding your tracks. If such a nest existed, they'll be really ocd don't you think?"  
I ran to the tables with folders scrounging up names. A list came up with one name and beneath it many different names. All male except one.  
"So Mr. Josh Gibson turned you didn't he, Ms. Elin?"  
"So what, there are tons of bodies here. There's no way you can find him."  
"Unless he worked undercover as 7 Eleven clerk."  
A headless lay with a name tag of Josh Gibson. She let out a groan as I to the care getting the syringe as well the rest of the ingredient. She was getting worse as she squirmed in her chair. We got the blood and began making the cure.  
"You are not sure if you have the right blood."  
"Then you wouldn't mind if you drink this. Cause if it is wrong blood it will kill you."  
I came close and she wouldn't budge.  
"You tell me everything you know and I will let you die."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."  
"We aren't given much detail, but snatch some hunters, deliver to the demon in the black truck. Then we're done."  
"What else?"  
"I don't know, but keep your deal. Kill me."  
"I'm not satisfied with your answer."  
"You promised!"  
"Too bad, I need you alive for more information."  
I forced down the cure as she swallowed involuntarily. She let out a scream and collapsed backward.  
"Well Dipper, now we have a new friend."


	3. The First Case

She layed at the corner of her bed crouched. She refused to speak or eat anything. Gabe tried to open her up, but failed. He tried what he called "smooth talking", but was quickly shut down and he ended up depressed in a different corner of the room. What's odd for me is why would she kill herself. Even as a vampire, from personal experience, the desire to eat is too much. You can hear the heartbeat of every man as the desire make you insane. She lasted for who knows what.  
"Dipper, let's ditch her. It's been nearly a week and she won't speak. Let's cut her for a bit, and maybe she'll . . ."  
"Have you gone insane!? She's still a person. If we do torture her, we're then no better than demons."  
I looked up and she was gone. The bathroom locked and the machete was gone.  
"Gabe! The bathroom!"  
We both scrambled up and broke downt the bathroom and quickly made her drop the weapon. We tied her up in a chair as last resort.  
"We aren't going nowhere with this."  
"Dipper we need to take a break for this. Look I found a case and you should head out."  
"What case."  
He handed me a newspaper.  
"Mary Acton, brutally killed in the bathroom. Her body was attacked like an animal attack."  
"I'll go, but you sure you can handle her."  
Gabe turned back to look at her. She still refused to look face to face.  
"I'll be fine."  
Next thing I was at crime scene as the bathroom wall was stained with blood. The body was found in the last stall. The witness, Ms. Sarah Barnes, was using the stall next to it. She then heard a male voice asking a question about some cloth. She said red and then there was a scream. The blood began covering the floor and I'm guessing Ms. Barnes got too scared as well. No hex bag, but the emf was going crazy. Obviously I thought ghost, but what ghost would ask a question? First I went to the witness. Ms. Barnes was in her early twenties and I decide to question her. She gave all signs of a ghost. Cold spots, lights flickering, but what. I sent all information to Gabe asking him to research and I sat down at a park bench. Suddenly I heard a scream. I followed the scream to see a hysterical lady.  
"What's wrong."  
"My . . . My friend went in and didn't come out. Sniff - so I wen . . . went in and found her completely blue and dead."  
"Did anything strange happen while waiting"  
"I heard a guy's voice"  
"Did you felt cold or see the light's flicker?"  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
"Look stay here and I will get help. Go home and try to calm down."

She left and I tried calling Gabe. What's going on? Two ghost killing their victim in two different ways. What the hell is going on.  
"What's up Dipper."  
"Listen, there is now vic number two, but this time she was choked. I'm thinking two ghost's"  
"It's actually one."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We're dealing with an Aka Manto."  
"A what."  
"A japanese spirit, supposedly a ghost haunting girl's bathroom."  
"So it's a perv."  
"Yeah and get this, it asks a question to its victims by asking for a red cloth or a blue one. Some variation say capes or paper."  
"If it's a ghost we can just burn the damn thing."  
"Yeah, but who?"  
"Good point. I'll check police records, while you check violent deaths."  
"See you later Dipper."  
I went to the police station and couldn't find anything involving guys and bathrooms, but I did find something interesting. The phone rang from Gabe.  
"Listen Gabe, I couldn't find anything."  
"Did you check any handsome man?"  
"Why would I?"  
"Oh yeah, the person has to be a handsome man, in fact has to be adored by the public."  
"Like a celebrity."  
"Exactly and I found a news article of a celebrity who had a car crash in this little town. His name was Mathew Carlson."  
"Where's he buried?"  
"New York."  
"Wait, that doesn't make sense. We are in Georgia. A ghost can't just walk across states, even if they possess someone."  
"I did more research actually. This Manto bastard isn't your typical ghost. Remember the question it asks?"  
"Yeah."  
"If you say a different color it sends you directly to hell."  
"Demons, what's with us and demons."  
"So what now we can't just wait for another victim to come out."  
"You have that book of sigils?"  
"Sure do."  
"Does it have anything involving with demons."  
"Genius."  
"I'll coming back and I pray that there is something."

I drove back and there was a few ingredients.  
"Perfect you're here Dipper. There is a sigil for attracting demons like there is for angels, and lucky for us, we have all the ingredients. The liquid must be from a cured vampire."  
Elin was pale as Gabe held a jar of blood.  
"I need a moment alone with her."  
"Don't do anything crazy man."  
He walked out and I was alone with Elin.  
"So you willing to cooperate us or do I have to force."  
"There's nothing you can do. Hurt me all you want. I don't care."  
"How about what I say. You must've been close with your famliy."  
Her face turned grave.  
"How did you?"  
"Elin Jenkins, a father and mother with three other siblings. Two younger siblings both boys, and an older sisters."  
She was quiet.  
"You lived a happy life and wonderful childhood Now your teenage years are slightly bumpy, but still cool with your parents. Then there was your boyfriend of yours. He insisted on you that he wishes to see your family. Your sister came back from college and that evening."  
She began to cry as tears started to flow.  
"Damn you."  
"I'm sorry Elin."  
"I didn't know, but he was so nice."  
"Yeah, for a vampire."  
"I invited him for dinner. It was going so smoothly. I was making dinner. When I came out, the blood, God the blood, it was everywhere. He quickly changed from that cute guy to a monster."  
"Then he turned you."  
"Can you kill me now you know? Please."  
"I can't and I won't let you do it."  
She sat in her chair looking more miserable.  
"Do you know why you lived?"  
"They told me I was special. They treated me well. They offered the best of blood."  
"But you wanted to die and tried to starve yourself to death."  
"I was there for two weeks. I was slightly going blind and was willing to die, until that demon came slaughtering everyone."  
"How are you special?"  
"Don't know. The reason they were abducting was for certain people, and I was one of them."  
The door opened behind and Gabe popped his head out.  
"Just for the record, there is a violent ghost who will kill another victim unless we find ourselves a demon, now it be great if you quickly wrap."  
"It's okay I'm done talking anyway."  
We mixed the ingredients, drew the sigil on the wall, and recited the spell.  
"Wothira munthu wotembereredwa ndi sulfure I kubala chilombo wobadwa mdima"

The sigil lit up, the wall began to shake, and it released an aura which felt as if something evil came.  
"A demon lure, how pathetic."  
I turned back and an old man stood.  
"You must be Dipper and Gabe. I've heard of you. This spell is Bantu origin isn't it."  
"We're the one who asks the question here. Why'd you summon a ghost?"  
"The manto? I was looking for someone."  
"Who?"  
"The ghost was to seek and kill a certain person. I'm guessing Dipper here already figured it out."  
I stopped to think. Then it hit me. Female, brunette, young.  
"Your friend Elin. She is to be killed. I failed at killing her the first time. I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen again."  
I quickly shot him in the head.  
"Really now? Amuse me."  
I gave several shots everywhere.  
"Is this really necessary? Now I will take my prize and leave the both of you."  
He couldn't move. He was struggling.  
"These are special bullets. A demon trap is carved right into it. Amazing how it works."  
"Damn you!"  
"Oh that hurts my feelings. Now you only answer to us. Why are you killing off your dispatchers?"  
He was quiet. Then Gabe grabbed his throat and forced down holy water. After burning up, he started talking  
"Orders . . . from the head honcho."  
"Davidson?"  
"Not him, someone higher."  
"Then tell me why?"  
"I won't."  
After another round he said,  
"Don't worry I have all day."  
"Oh yeah, so do we."  
"Heh you don't"  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"The sigil, it's still calling other demons."  
"Gabe the sigil! Wipe it off."  
He ruined the sigil, but the demon started laughing.  
"Too late, they know where you are."  
I then pulled out a special knife. His smile quickly wiped off, he asked.  
"That can't be."  
"This, I heard it was made by the Kurds. Let's see it work."  
I grabbed his arm and quickly cut his arm. He screamed in agony.  
"Tell me, what are you doing to the abducted hunters."  
"I can't"  
I went ot his other arm cutter deeper and his screams getting louder.  
"Now! Before I get real creative."  
"They're needed . . . for a spell."  
"What spell?"  
"I don't know."  
"Too bad."  
I stabbed him and finished the job. He lay dead and I quickly untied Elin.  
"Gabe pack everything we're leaving now!"  
He ran as I cut the ropes.  
"Just leave me here to die."  
"Oh they won't kill you. They will torture you and drag you down to hell and you will suffer for eternity. You want that?"  
She began to look afraid.  
"Good now get in the car."  
She ran ahead and was about to leave. I looked back to see a man smiling. He gave a bow of gratitude than vanished.  
"Dipper, you're moving or not?"  
I ran to the car and we drove off down the highway.


	4. The Family Ghost

We've been driving for three days nonstop. Elin was asleep in the back as Gabe's turn to drive was finishing.  
"Come on dude. Get some rest. I'll drive."  
The car stopped and we switched seats and continued driving. He knocked out in his seat as I was lost in throught. What could the demons be planning? Mabel, I know she is strong, but for how long. I must find her, but how? All the vampire dispatchers are slaughtered or will be, Elin doesn't know a thing, and I am about to lose my mind! I took a breath, deciding to focus on the driving. A man was limping down the road, he only turned his head toward me. The closer I got he still wouldn't budge. The car stopped right in front of him.  
"Get off the road. What the hell man?"  
He didn't move. I gave several honks and he still stood. I was about to get out, but suddenly I felt cold spots. The man was gone. Crap, of all the time and now. The car doors locked. I grabbed my sawed-off shotgun and tried to wake up the others. They were deadly asleep.  
"Come on you ghost bastards. Come out!"  
I held the gun ready to fire. Suddenly a cold wind blew, inside the car. White mist flew outside. Everything was thick and dark.  
"Gabe, get up now!"  
I shook him and even gave him light punches. He still didn't move. Then an eerie voice echoed everywhere.  
"Would you come out and play with me?"  
"Yeah where the hell are you?"  
A dark figure walked down the road. A little girl dragging a wet soaking teddy bear covered with stains of blood. She was ghastly pale. Her eyes blank white. She stood in the middle of the fog. The doors wouldn't budge the car and it began shutting down. The engines were dying.  
"I'm sorry Gabe; I'll fix it later."  
I aimed straight at the girl through the car window. I was ready. Gun was aimed. I shot a fire. The fog lifted slightly. The car turned on, and Gabe jumped off the seat.  
"My God the car. What the hell are you doing!?"  
"No time!"  
I pushed the gas pedal and drove through the fog. He looked behind.  
"What the hell is that?"  
I looked through the mirror. The girl's face was distorted mashed together like clay. We drove further away as Gabe was quiet, for a couple minutes.  
"You don't shoot through the car. Dammit, I just fixed it with that stupid golem case."  
"Look, we can always replace the glass, or buy a new car."

He gave a dirty and surprise look.  
"New car? You, want to buy a new car? So you, getting on the FBI most wanted list, wants to buy a new, registered, car."  
"Shut up, I messed up once . . . "  
"Messed up? You were crazy! You were willing to shoot off every house you barged in. Three people were injured, and with that dead vamp in public, in broad daylight even."  
"Don't mention that ever again. I wasn't thinking straight."  
"I know, you okay about it? She was important to you. When Mabel was kidnapped, you nearly went insane."  
"It was hard, but I can't waste time feeling sorry for anyone."  
"That is not healthy for you or anyone."  
"I'm done talking."  
"Okay switching subjects, what do you think of the ghost?"  
"Something seemed odd. Earlier before, I saw a ragged hobo walking down the street. Then he disappeared when the ghost appeared."  
"Two ghost team up?"  
"No, he completely disappeared."  
"Huh, get off the highway, we found ourselves another case."  
We stopped at a motel dropping Elin off. We set up several wards for anything that will come. We went through the police records, but the ghost was literally everywhere fog sitings and gruesome murders from different areas. Each one mile apart. But it is the same story, every witness claims to see a man walking down the street, then fog comes surrounding the victim. Once the fog is lifted, the victim was dead ripped apart. It is also the same scenario, but with a woman.  
"A ghost can't jump around town, can it?"  
"It depends, powerful demons and witches can, but they wouldn't rely on ghosts. Unless"  
"She was summoned by humans."  
"Yeah, who is dumb enough to to bring back a person from the grave as an apparition except for people."  
"We split up since there is way too many victims. I mean look it. Forty-nine vics."  
"Okay, Dipper, you check out the library, and I'll meet up the recent vics family and friends."  
I walked to the library looking through the public records. The first file was the perfect fit. Girl slaughtered by parents. Parents died leaving no other family member. Every body burned. I collapsed down unto the chair thinking what to do now."  
"Put your arms where I can see them."  
The gun was loaded and I could feel the guns barrel directly at my back. I slowly got up and was handcuffed.

"Detective Donovan. You're under arrest."  
I looked around, and it became ridiculous.  
"You're not a detective."  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"You're a rookie."  
"What are you talking about."  
"You look the part, but let's say you are. A detective would at least know to bring police force, but you're alone."  
Looking around there is no police car, no officers, nothing.  
"I'm willing to bet that silver compact car is yours."  
"Doesn't matter, because when I turn you in, I'll be the officer to arrest an FBI wanted list."  
"Yeah, big rookie mistake."  
I kicked him behind crashing against the tables. I jumped toward the shelves avoiding the several shots fired. The panicking began as people stormed out of the door. I'm guessing ten minutes till the police car flash in. I looked at the poor rookie slightly panicked looking for me. Unlucky for me, I was in the corner of the building at the back. The emergency exit was the west side. I took a risk; running towards the nearest exit, only slight singe in the arm, but made it through.  
"Dipper, what the hell is happening? Police cars are driving everywhere?"  
"Got caught. Found the deceased, what about the victim?"  
"Mixture of adult and teenagers, but all the parents are dicks. I mean not just mean like, but below even the average douchery. The moment you meet them, you know they are complete bastards."  
"Makes sense, the kid was found killed by parents, but why are the parents still wandering?"  
"So any family members?"  
"No, all members deceased."  
"We need to go back to the hotel for regrouping."  
"Yeah, see you then."


End file.
